Searching for Ryan/Ryan meets Lirek
This is the scene where the heroes search for Ryan Heretic and where Ryan Heretic meets a centaur named Lirek takes place in Never Judge a Centaur. Rebellion fleet arrives at Mustafar Jasiri: We're here. Meg Griffin (EG): I hope my boyfriend's okay. Mwoga: Should we form a subcommittee to investigate the volcanic world? facepalms Mac Grimborn: Do you vultures always form a subcommittee? Meg Griffin (EG): That is really getting a little old. Mzingo: All in favor of investigating Mustafar? Mac Grimborn and Sabine Wren: Aye! Meg Griffin (EG): And against? Mira Syndulla: Nay. pulls out a tape recorder and pressed play Starscream's voice: The ayes have it. pressed stop on the tape recorder Janja: This is getting old. Meg Griffin (EG): Tell me about it. heroes arrive on Mustafar Meg Griffin (EG): Don't worry, Ryan. We will find you. I hope. asks Mzingo a question Mac Grimborn: How do you vultures do a whole subcommittee thing? Mzingo: You never know. Ryan Heretic is at a lab Ryan Heretic: Anyone home? looks around and then hears a voice Lirek: Hello! turns to a female centaur named Lirek Ryan Heretic: Whoa! Oh. Hi. Lirek: laughs Didn't know I was here, did you? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And you found me after I was lost? Lirek: Humans are so clever. Especially you, Ryan Heretic. Jedi Master. Ryan Heretic: How do you know who I am? Lirek: Just by reputation. Your weapons are giveaways, though. Ryan Heretic: Oh. Right. And I do say, you do know me for a legend. Lirek: What are you doing on Mustafar? Not exactly your planet. Ryan Heretic: Well, I got lost. Can you help me, Miss Centaur? Lirek: The name's Lirek. Ryan Heretic: Right. Sorry. And it is nice to meet you, Lirek. Lirek: And I know the way to the landing platform. Ryan Heretic: Cool. Lirek's hair Your hair is soft. Lirek: Thanks. Come. This way. follows her Ryan Heretic: So, Lirek. Do you have someone who ride on you? Lirek: Well, not really. Ryan Heretic: Oh. Well, you think I would ride on you like a pony and all. on her back Lirek: I could get used to this. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And do you think we have a bond between a rider and centaur? nods Lirek: Yeah. And you might think of me like I'm your friend. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And I would like you as a friend. his hands on her shoulders You like me holding onto your shoulders? Lirek: Yeah. And you are the first one to ride a centaur. nods and hold onto her as she gallops Ryan Heretic: Wow. I guess with you, I feel calm. Lirek: Thanks. And maybe, you could come meet my friends. Ryan Heretic: Really? You got friends? Lirek: Yeah. They're waiting at the landing platform. continues galloping Ryan Heretic: Cool. I guess centaurs aren't all that bad. Some centaurs are good like you, right? Lirek: Yeah. I guess you would like to see my friends, eh? Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I sure hope so, because my girlfriend needs me. Lirek: Let's go. still gallops on Heretic is still calm notices spider-monkeys Ryan Heretic: Look! Lirek: Nice, huh? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts